Erschütternde Zusammenstöße
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: (meine erste FF, lang ists her... oh Gott :D) ABGESCHLOSSEN! Fred ist nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass er und Hermine sich in einer Folterkammer "amüsieren" dürfen. Der Anfang etwas Großen lol Ich kann sowas nicht, lest einfach wenns euch interessiert
1. Busted Strafe muss sein

Vorspiel: Busted!  
  
Nein, nein, nein! Das würde garantiert nicht passieren. Nicht ihr. Sie hatte noch gut 5 Minuten, um rechtzeitig in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zu kommen und sie würde es schaffen. Hermine legte aber lieber noch einen Zahn zu, es konnte ja nicht schaden, 2 Minuten vor Zapfenstreich dort zu sein.  
  
Leise fluchend rannte Fred durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Er hatte einen kleinen Abstecher nach Hogsmeade unternommen und gerade, als er hinter der Statur der häßlichen Hexe hervortrat, sah er genau das, was er nicht gebrauchen konnte: Mrs. Norris. Schlief dieser verdammte Flohsack eigentlich nie? Wenn er sie nicht schnellstens abhängen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde, wäre es aus mit ihm. Filch würde sicher jede Minute auftauchen und er hatte nichts bei sich, um irgendein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten. Nicht einmal Rauchbomben, die er sonst immer in seinem Umhang mit sich trug. Doch endlich kam er dem Gemeinschaftsraum näher. Nur noch um diese Ecke und dann...  
  
„Autsch!"Hermine wurde von jemandem angerempelt und fiel auf den Boden. „Wer zum Teufel..."begann sie zu meckern, doch schon wurde sie von der Person, die sie angerempelt hatte auf die Beine gerissen und hinter eine nahestehende Statue geschoben. Bevor sie fragen konnte, was das sollte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Irritiert sah Hermine auf und erkannte den „Übeltäter."Einer der Weasleys. Fred oder George konnte sie nicht sagen. Das hätte sie sich fast denken können. Fred legte einen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und befahl Hermine so stumm, ruhig zu sein. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie veralbern wollte, immerhin drückte er immer noch eine Hand auf ihren Mund, aber sie tat wie ihr gehießen und blieb ruhig stehen. Einige Minuten verstrichen und Fred war fast überzeugt, das Mrs. Norris an ihnen vorbei gelaufen war. Doch gerade, als er sich ein Stückchen hinter der Statue vor wagte, fing das Gemälde ihm gegenüber an zu sprechen.  
  
„Schüler! Schüler um diese Uhrzeit!"Schrie ein alter, zerzauster Mann und hippelte unruhig von einer Bildseite zur anderen. „Als ich noch hier zur Schule ging, wäre das nie passiert! SCHÜLER AUF DEN FLUREN! SCHÜLER!" Fred war nun vor Schreck ganz hinter der Statue hervorgesprungen und starrte ungläubig den Mann in dem Bild an. Hermine trat neben ihn, die Hände auf den Ohren. „Hab ich euch."Kam eine aufgeregte Stimme rechts von ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Filch, den Hausmeister, der wohl gerade angerannt gekommen war, seinem schnellen Atem nach zu schließen. Er grinste fies. Fred sah wieder zu dem Gemälde des alten Mannes. „Du warst nicht zufällig in Slytherin damals?"Fragte er ihn wütend.  
  
Kapitel – Strafe muss sein  
  
„Nun, Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger, es wird Sie freuen, zu hören, das wir Ihre Bestrafung gleich abklären können."Filch saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und grinste seine Gefangenen, wie er sie insgeheim nannte, hämisch an: „Bei kleineren Vergehen wie Ihrem muss ich nicht mit ihrer Hauslehrerin darüber reden, was mit Ihnen geschieht. Sie waren ja nur 2 Minuten nach 23 Uhr auf den Fluren unterwegs." Hermine hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihm das leid tat. Er hätte sicher gerne einen Grund dafür gehabt, um sie in Ketten zu legen und langsam verdursten zu lassen. Sie schenkte Fred einen wütenden Seitenblick. Wäre er nicht in sie hineingerannt und hätte sie hinter diese verdammte Statue gezogen, wäre sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen. „Also dachte ich mir..."begann Filch, schlug dann aber eine andere Richtung ein: „Wissen Sie, in den guten alten Zeiten wurden Schüler hier für Vergehen härter bestraft als durch Strafarbeiten oder Ähnliches. Darum haben wir immer noch eine nette, kleine Folterkammer in den Gewölben des Schlosses." Hermine schluckte. Würde er sie jetzt etwa doch in Ketten legen? „Diese Kammer ist leider lange nicht mehr benutzt worden, auf Grund neuer Regeln."Filch schnaufte abfällig. „Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"Fragte Fred unwirsch. Ihm war die ganze Situation unangenehm. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein und sich schnappen lassen? Sonst passierte das doch auch nicht. „Nun, da die Kammer lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde, ist es dort recht schmutzig. Sie werden dort morgen Abend klar Schiff machen. Bis zum Morgengrauen, wenn es sein muss. Und nein, Ms. Granger, versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst, McGonagall wird nichts dagegen tun, solange ich Sie nicht auf die Streckbank schnalle." Hermine sank in sich zusammen. Na wunderbar. Mit Fred Weasley zusammen eine Folterkammer säubern, rosige Aussichten waren das ja wirklich nicht.  
  
„Das hast du toll gemacht! Wirklich! Danke vielmals."Schnauzte Hermine Fred an, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm waren. „Was denn?! Wenn du mir vor die Füße latschst, ist das ja wohl dein Problem und dafür, dass das Gemälde Alarm schlägt, kann ich nichts. Was hast du so spät überhaupt noch draußen zu suchen gehabt, Ms. Regelfanatikerin?" „Ich bin noch am See gewesen und habe einige Pflanzen gesucht, wenn es recht ist."Rief Hermine und ging etwas schneller. Sie hatte schon so eine Vorahnung gehabt, dass der Abend furchtbar wird, als sie noch schnell los gerannt war, um die restlichen Pflanzen für ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgabe zu suchen, aber das er so schlimm wird, hätte sie nicht gedacht. „Und wo sind die Pflanzen?"  
  
„Ich habe sie nicht gefunden, weil ich mich beeilen musste, um in den Turm zu kommen. Und dank dir kann ich jetzt auch nicht morgen Abend suchen gehen, sondern muss es währen der Mittagspause tun. Danke! ... Nieszwiebel!"(A/N: Word kennt Nieszwiebel! Gibt's so etwas? OO;;;) „Was?"Fred sah sie verdattert an. „Nieszwiebel, das Passwort. Wir sind da."Rief Hermine genervt und kletterte in den Turm, als das Gemälde der fetten Dame aufschwang.  
  
Schnaufend lies sich Fred in sein Himmelbett fallen und zog die Vorhänge zu. George, dessen Bett neben seinem stand, schnarchte leise und auch alle anderen Jungs im Zimmer waren schon im Land der Träume. Er war wirklich wütend auf Hermine. Sie konnte zwar nicht direkt etwas dafür, dass sie jetzt diese Strafe absitzen mussten, aber sie sollte ihm nicht solche Vorwürfe machen. Was hätte er denn machen sollen? Sie einfach da liegen lassen und sich verdrücken? 


	2. In der Folterkammer

„Reg dich doch nicht auf, Hermine. Ich meine, wie lange kann es schon dauern, so eine Folterkammer zu putzen?"Ron lag lachend auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und fand die Vorstellung von Hermine, wie sie eine Streckbank abstaubte wohl wahnsinnig lustig. „Du bist unmöglich!"Hermine stürmte aus dem Turm und wäre fast wieder von jemandem umgerannt worden. „Pass doch auf Fred!"Fuhr sie ihn an und lief die erstbeste Treppe hinunter, die ihr ins Auge fiel. „Woher weiß sie, wer wer ist, Fred?"Fragte George, der etwas verdattert neben seinem Zwilling stand. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten ziellosen Umherlaufens kam Hermine an der großen Halle an, in der sich bereits einige Schüler für das Abendessen eingefunden hatten. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch von Gryffindor und wartete darauf, dass das Essen anfing. Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten auch Harry und Ron auf. „Tut mir leid, Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern,"stieß Ron zähneknirschend hervor und Hermine wusste, dass Harry ihm wahrscheinlich zugeredet hatte, dass er sich besser entschuldigen sollte. Sie nickte einfach. Ein Streit würde das ganze auch nicht besser machen. Nun gesellten sich auch Fred, George und Lee an den Gryffindor-Tisch. „Na, Hermine, bereit für die Putzarie?"Fragte Lee lachend. „Halt die Klappe."Kam die Antwort von Fred und Hermine. „Uh uh, da ist sich aber wer einig."Lee versuchte verletzt auszusehen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.  
  
Nach dem Essen standen Hermine und Fred missmutig auf, um ihre Strafe anzutreten. Schweigend gingen sie durch die Korridore des Schlosses. Filch erwartete sie schon in seinem Büro. „Da seid ihr ja schon, schön, schön."Er ging auf die hintere Seite seines Schreibtisches und schob den Stuhl zur Seite. Dann bückte er sich. Hermine und Fred hörten ein dumpfes Geräusch und kurz darauf kam Filch wieder zum Vorschein. „Folgen Sie mir bitte,"flötete er. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, Filch jemals so fröhlich erlebt zu haben. Langsam verschwand er hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Die beiden schauten sich kurz verdutzt an und gingen dann ebenfalls um den Schreibtisch herum. „Eine... Falltür?"Hermine starrte ungläubig auf das Loch im Boden. „Kommt jetzt!"Rief Filch von unten. Fred zuckte die Schultern und ging voran. Er streckte ein Bein in das Loch. „Hier ist eine Leiter." „Wunderbar, ich dachte schon, wir müssten ins Bodenlose springen."Sagte Hermine erleichtert. Fred schaute sie kurz an und lachte laut los. Sie schien das wirklich gedacht zu haben. Als Fred verschwunden war, machte auch Hermine sich auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Die Luft war feucht und miefig und Hermine konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Lumos."Jetzt konnte sie zwar etwas sehen, aber was sie sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Direkt vor ihr stand Filch, sein Gesicht jetzt gespenstisch durch den Lichtstrahl ihres Zauberstabs in Szene gesetzt. Erschrocken stolperte sie rückwärts, um sich gleich darauf wieder zu erschrecken, weil sie gegen Fred stieß. Schreiend sprang sie einen Schritt zur Seite. „Sind wir etwas schreckhaft?... Lumos."Fred schaute sich um und erkannte, dass sie in einem langen Gang standen. Leise summend ging Filch los und Fred und Hermine folgten ihm. „Super,"dachte Hermine: „jetzt hatte ich fast meinen ersten Herzinfarkt mit 15. Warum bin ich auch immer so schreckhaft." „Alles okay?"Fragte Fred, als er Hermines niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „...Klar doch."  
  
„So, da wären wir." Sie standen vor einer großen, rostigen Flügeltür. Filch schloss sie auf und sagte ihnen, er würde sie abholen, sobald sie fertig waren. Gerade als Hermine sich umdrehen wollte, um zu fragen, wie er wissen wollte, wann sie fertig sind, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und sie stand mit Fred in der Folterkammer. Der große Raum wurde von Kerzen erhellt. Zumindest sah es so aus, Hermine konnte jedoch keine Kerzen entdecken. „Ehm ja. Ach wie nett, er hat uns schon Putzzeug hingestellt."Sagte Fred nicht wirklich freudig, als er die Eimer und die Tücher an der ihm entgegenliegenden Wand entdeckte und klatschte in die Hände. „Hermine was machst du da?" „Ich habe versucht, die Putzarbeit mit Zauber zu erledigen, aber der Raum scheint gegen Magie geschützt zu sein,"Hermine rüttelte an ihrem Zauberstab herum, in letzter Hoffnung, dass es klappen könnte. Seufzend sah sie sich um. Sehr gemütlich war es hier nicht Es gab tatsächlich eine Streckbank, wie sie erschrocken feststellte. „Hey, schau mal her!"Rief Fred und zeigte auf ein paar Daumenschrauben. Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und nahm sich dann einen Eimer. Je schneller sie hier fertig würde, um so besser. Das war ja ein wirklicher Alptraum.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später schruppte Hermine immer noch am Boden herum. „Während wir hier den Dreck von Jahrhunderten bereinigen dürfen, albern die anderen sicher herum und spielen Exploding Snap,"jammerte Fred, der direkt neben Hermine kniete. (A/N: Wenn ich EINMAL „Snape explodiert"oder mit was auch immer die das übersetzt haben, schreibe, killt mich bitte.) „Das hättest du dir überlegen können, bevor du uns in diesen Schlamassel gebracht hast."Schnappte Hermine und kroch ein Stück zur Seite. „Ich hör hier immer nur: Fred hat dies falsch gemacht, Fred hat das gemacht. Du bist doch selbst schuld, wenn du so spät noch durch die Gegend rennst." „Ich kann ja wohl kaum damit rechnen, von dir zu Boden geworfen und in so eine Situation gebracht zu werden!" Fred sah Hermine wütend an: „Weißt du, eigentlich schade das ich mit dir zusammengestoßen bin. Wäre doch zu schön gewesen, wenn du Snape in die Arme gelaufen wärst." „Kann ich mir denken, dass dir das gefallen hätte!"Schnaufend stand Hermine auf und ging an das andere Ende der Folterkammer: „Weißt du, ich glaube wir kommen viel schneller voran, wenn du dort putzt und ich mir schon mal diese Seite vornehm,"murmelte sie.  
  
Einige Minuten verbrachten sie in Schweigen, doch dann fuhr Hermine schreiend hoch und krachte mit dem Rücken gegen die Streckbank. „Was ist los?"Fred stand neben ihr und sah sie besorgt an. „Ratte. Dort." Er drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Hermine zeigte und tatsächlich. Da saß eine kleine, runde Ratte und sah zu den beiden hinauf. „Vor der hast du Angst?"Fred lachte. „Ja, lach du nur! Ich HABE Angst, vor der Ratte, okay? Ich hatte auch Angst in dem dunklen Gang und diese ganze Kammer macht mir überhaupt Angst. Lach dich ruhig dumm und dämlich, mach was du willst!"Sie stapfte in Richtung Tür und stürmte hinaus. Gerade als Fred ihr hinterher wollte, kam sie wieder hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Fluchend setzte sie sich auf den Boden, den Rücken zur Tür. „Das ist doch bescheuert. Wir werden es nie schaffen, heute diese verdammte Kammer sauber zu kriegen."Hermine sah sich um. Den Boden hatten sie teilweise sauber bekommen; an einigen Stellen war zu erkennen, dass der Boden eigentlich aus Holz war und nicht aus Staub und Erde. Die Streckbank war wieder sauber. Sofern das ging. Aber es lagen noch viele Kleinigkeiten herum, die sie auch sauber machen sollten. Von den Tischen an den Wänden mal ganz abgesehen. „Wahrscheinlich dürfen wir auch noch die Ketten ölen, die an der Wand hängen,"dachte Hermine laut und schloss die Augen. Fred setzte sich neben sie. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht lustig über dich machen. Aber ihr Mädchen könnt auch übertreiben mit eurer Kleintierangst..."Als er merkte, dass er Hermine so eher wieder wütend machen würde, als sie versöhnlich zu stimmen, hielt er inne kurz inne, dann: „Weißt du, es könnte auch schlimmer sein." „Ach?" „Ja, ich könnte hier mit Ron sitzen." Hermine lachte leise. Dann merkte sie, wie die Tür langsam aufgemacht wurde und die beiden standen rasch auf. Filch sah sich um: „Wirklich sauber ist das hier ja nicht... Aber leider kann ich euch morgen nicht noch einmal dazu verdonnern, hier zu putzen, das wäre zu viel des Guten." Hermine wusste genau, dass er dabei nur daran dachte, wie McGonagall und Dumbledore ihm die Hölle heiß machen würden. „Wie war das mit dem „bis zum Morgengrauen"?"Fragte Fred sarkastisch. „Ich habe es mir halt anders überlegt!"Schnauzte Filch und deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Im Licht der Zauberstäbe bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zurück zu Filchs Büro. Waren sie als sie her kamen auch durch so viele Gänge gelaufen? Hermine konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Wahrscheinlich saß der Schock von Filchs erleuchteten Gesicht da noch zu tief. Warum waren diese Gänge so verdammt lang und dunkel? Hermine fasste ihren Zauberstab fester, um ihn ja nicht fallen zu lassen. Dann tat Fred plötzlich etwas, was sie wohl mehr erschreckte, als alles andere an diesem Abend: Er nahm ihre Hand. Auch wenn es sie zuerst erschreckte, war sie ihm doch dankbar. Immerhin tat er das, um ihr die Angst zu nehmen. Da war sie sich sicher.

_**Etwas kurz geraten, hab ich das Gefühl sigh Das nächste ist allerdings länger :)**_

_**Ah, danke, danke, danke für die Reviews, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut!**_


	3. Gespräche

**_Gespräche_**  
  
„Bis zum nächsten Donnerstag erwarte ich eine Rolle Pergament von jedem, auf der detailliert beschrieben steht, wie man Tiere in Gegenstände verwandelt und mögliche Nebenwirkungen, falls man den Zauberstab nach links schwingt und nicht nach rechts. Sie können dann gehen." Hermine packte langsam ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ dann mit Harry und Ron das Klassenzimmer.

„Das hätte McGonagall sich wirklich sparen können! Jetzt werde ich das ganze Wochenende über Büchern hängen und diesen blöden Aufsatz schreiben müssen, weil unter der Woche zu wenig Zeit bleibt."Beschwerte sich Ron, dessen Gesicht langsam aber sicher die Farbe seiner Haare annahm.

„Hättest du im Unterricht aufgepasst und nicht aus dem Fenster gestarrt, müsstest du dir viel weniger Arbeit mit diesem Aufsatz machen,"tadelte Hermine und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie würde wohl nie verstehen, wie Ron so durchs Jahr schlitterte und es am Ende doch noch schaffte, ganz akzeptable Noten zustande zu kriegen.

„Die Standpauke hast du mir schon e in paar Mal gehalten, denkst du -"

„Das es jemals fruchten wird? Nein. Jetzt lasst uns schnellstens zur großen Halle, ich verhungere gleich."

Doch als sie die große Halle erreichten, verging Hermine plötzlich der Appetit. Draco Malfoy stand mal wieder am Slytherin-Tisch, den Kopf in den Wolken und hielt irgendeine Ansprache, während die anderen Slytherins ihn bewundernd anstarrten.

„Er nimmt langsam noch mehr Züge an, die mir nicht gefallen. Ist ja wie in Deutschland in den Dreißigern."

„Was war da?" Fragte Ron irritiert.

„Wirklich, du solltest, auch wenn du bei Zauberern aufgewachsen bist, zumindest etwas Ahnung von der Weltgeschichte haben, Ron." Hermine setzte sich auf ihren Platz und starrte misstrauisch zu den Slytherins hinüber, wo Malfoy gerade zu Höchsttouren aufzulaufen schien und wild mit den Armen rumfuchtelte.

„Was war denn jetzt da?"Fragte Ron nochmals, als er sich auf seinen Platz gegenüber von Hermine niederließ.

„Vergiss es,"murmelte Harry, der jetzt keine Lust hatte, Geschichtsunterricht zu geben und nahm seinen Platz neben Ron ein. (A/N: Keine Ahnung, wie die jetzt beim Essen sitzen, bin auch zu faul, um nachzulesen lol Man möge mir vergeben .)

Langsam trudelten auch die letzten Schüler ein und das Essen konnte beginnen. Nachdem Hermine sich hungrig wie noch nie auf die Köstlichkeiten gestürzt hatte, - es schien sie nicht mal zu stören, dass die Hauselfen dafür Stunden lang schuften mussten (g) – seufzte sie zufrieden. Endlich hatte sie wieder genug Energie, um die bevorstehenden 2 Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hufflepuff zu überstehen.

„Ah, gut, du bist fertig. Ich dachte schon, du platzt, wenn du so weiter futterst."Witzelte Fred, der zwischen Ron und George saß.

„Sehr lustig. Sagt der Richtige. Du bist es doch, der immer schaufelt, als wäre das deine Henkersmahlzeit. Und George ist auch nicht besser, nebenbei bemerkt.

„Woher weißt du, dass er Fred ist?" Fragte George, dem wieder einfiel, wie sie Fred am Vortag angeschnauzt hatte.

Hermine schaute skeptisch zu ihm rüber: „Ihr seid zwar Zwillinge und seht gleich aus, aber eure Stimmen kann ich schon unterscheiden."

„Aber gestern hatte Fred doch kein Wort gesagt, als du aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kamst und ihn angefahren hast."

„Nicht? Oh,"Hermine sah kurz verwirrt von einem Zwilling zum anderen und zuckte dann die Schultern: „Gut geraten wahrscheinlich."Sie wusste zwar, wie sie die beiden auseinander halten konnte, ohne, dass sie mit ihr redeten, aber sie musste George ja nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, dass sie Fred an seinem Geruch erkannte. Sie konnte nicht genau definieren, nach was er roch, es war eine Mischung aus irgendwas... (A/N: Bor, ich wusste jetzt echt nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll... halt kein Schweiß oder so XDD Ihr wisst hoffentlich, wie ich das meine sweatdrop ) Es war ihr das erste mal aufgefallen, als er sie am Anfang des Schuljahres zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte, als sie sich alle vor dem Hogwarts Express trafen und als er gestern wieder fast in sie hineingerannt war, hatte sie es wieder bemerkt. (A/N: Öhm, bei der Sache mit der Statue hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, weil sie so unter Schock war, is klar, ne ... gut rausgeredet XDD)

George sah sie verwirrt drein, widmete sich aber dann wieder seinem Essen.

„Mein Charme ist einfach so stark, dass man ihn auf 100 Kilometer bemerkt," scherzte Fred.

„Und dein Ego stinkt 200 Kilometer gegen den Wind." Murmelte Hermine und verließ unter verstörten Blicken die große Halle.

„Hermine?"Nach dem Unterricht war Ginny als erstes zu Hermines Zimmer gegangen, da sie ihre Freundin zwischen den Klassen nicht in den Fluren getroffen hatte. Sie klopfte leicht gegen die Tür.

„Ja?" Ginny trat ein und fand Hermine auf dem Bett sitzend, ein Buch auf dem Schoß.

_Also schlecht geht's ihr wohl nicht, wenn sie wie immer am Lesen ist_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Na, was war das denn heute beim Essen?"

„Was?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Fred macht zwar oft blöde Witze, aber sonst reagierst du nicht drauf und schon gar nicht so."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen: „Es stimmt doch. Sein Ego ist größer als Hagrid. Auch wenn es ein Scherz war, steckt doch Wahrheit dahinter."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und lies sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder: „Also ich weiß ja nicht." Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck: „Magst du ihn?"

„Natürlich mag ich ihn. Er ist dein großer Bruder, warum sollte ich ihn nicht mögen?" Hermine hatte sich wieder in ihr Buch vertieft und schüttelte abwesend den Kopf.

„Du weißt was ich meine!"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, ich... Moment mal."Sie lies das Buch neben sich aufs Bett fallen und stand auf: „Ginny Weasley! Hast du den Verstand verloren?"Sie baute sich wütend vor der Rothaarigen auf.

„Du klingst wie meine Mutter."Lachte Ginny, da sie Hermines Ausbruch nicht wirklich ernst nahm.

„Kein Wunder wenn du dich wie ein Kleinkind benimmst! Wie kommst du nur auf diese absurde Idee?"

Ginny hörte auf zu Lachen und sah Hermine ernst an: „Hey, war nur ne Idee, weil du so komisch auf ihn reagierst. Und wenn sich hier wer wie ein Kleinkind aufführt, dann du. Schau nur mal wie rot du bist!"Da fing sie wieder an zu kichern und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, ehe Hermine sich auf sie stürzen konnte.

„Okay, hör zu und schwör mir, dass du nicht wütend wirst."

„Ja doch. Was ist denn?"

„Nicht so laut! Ich glaube, wie gesagt, ich glaube...."

„Was?!"

„Psst! ... Hermine steht auf Fred."  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall fiel Ron von seinem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, hatte sein Gesicht die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen:

„Bitte?! Seit wann? Warum weiß ich nichts davon und warum FRED?"

„Was ist?"Fred, der mit George und Lee am anderen Ende des Raumes saß, sah fragend zu Ron hinüber.

„Äh..."

„Nichts!"Rief Ginny schnell und zog Ron aus dem Portraitloch.  
  
„Spinnst du? Wenn er jetzt gehört hätte, was los ist?!"

„Was, also... Warte. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Hermine auf ihn steht?"  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen: „Schon mal gemerkt, wie komisch sie seit Beginn des Schuljahres auf ihn reagiert? Und als ich sie eben in ihrem Zimmer drauf angesprochen habe, ist sie fuchsteufelswild geworden und rot angelaufen wie eine Tomate."

Ron sah sie abschätzend an: „Ich glaube, du bildest dir da was ein. Sie ist wütend geworden, weil alleine der Gedanke schon total krank ist. Hermine und unser bescheuerter, großer Bruder?"

„Hermine und mein jüngster großer Bruder wäre besser, was?"

Ron wurde wütend: „Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Ach komm, jeder in diesem Schloss, mal von dir und Hermine abgesehen, hat gemerkt, dass du in sie verknallt bist. Darum hab ich dir ja das mit Fred erzählt, weil -"

„Weil was?!"

„... du sie in Ruhe lassen sollst. Wenn Hermine wirklich auf Fred steht, verdient sie die Chance, es zu versuchen und mal so nebenbei, Fred hat sie heute beim Essen bevor sie gegangen ist ziemlich oft angeschaut."

Ron schnaufte und schloss die Augen: „Ich bin NICHT in Hermine verliebt." Damit schlängelte er sich an Ginny vorbei, um wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du es nicht gut fändest, wenn die beiden... Aber Hermine soll doch glücklich sein, oder?"

Ohne zu antworten, sagte Ron der Fetten Lady das Passwort und verschwand.  
  
„Tztz, das war nicht sehr nett von dir, Kleine Dame." Ginny sah zur Fetten Lady auf, die kopfschüttelnd auf sie herunter blickte.  
  
„Was?"

„Wenn dieser Junge wirklich Gefühle für das Mädchen hat, kann er kaum einfach auf Kommando zur Seite treten, oder?"

„Hm... stimmt wohl. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."

„Würde ich meinen. Aber falls deine Theorie stimmt, wird er von alleine nachgeben. Er wird sie nicht unglücklich machen wollen. Von daher war eure Unterhaltung überflüssig."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Denkst du, ich hänge hier seit über 100 Jahren herum und lern nichts über euer Verhalten?"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **_Sorry o Es hat sich ein kleines Problem eingestellt. Soll heißen, ich habe nur noch Internetzugang, wenn ich bei meiner Sis bin, da wir jetzt doch umgezogen sind (wollte meine Mutter erst, dann doch nicht, dann wieder... ach kA). Da jetzt aber der größte Stress vorbei ist und in Hamburg ab dem 24.6. Ferien sind, werde ich öfter bei meiner Sis vorbeischauen können und die weitern Chapter hochladen._

_Vielen dank für eure Kommis, ich hab mich echt riesig gefreut und ich hoffe, ihr haltet bis zum Schluss durch, auch wenn es etwas länger dauern könnte, als unter normalen Umständen._

_Mata ne!_


	4. Der Test

**_Der Test_**

Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, auch nur an so was zu denken?? Wütend kritzelte Hermine an dem Aufsatz für McGonagall herum und ärgerte sich über Ginny. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Freundin auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee kommen würde. Klar, sie mochte Fred. Wer denn schon nicht? Er war lustig, ein guter Quidditchspieler, gar nicht mal so dumm, wie er gerne tat und konnte auch von Zeit zu Zeit mal ernst sein. Sie waren halt befreundet, mehr nicht. Gut befreundet. Auch wenn sie sich oft mal über ihn aufregte, so wie heute.  
  
Aber Ginny schien nicht die Einzige zu sein, die etwas neben der Spur war: Ron schaute sie schon den ganzen Abend über nicht an und redete nicht mit ihr. Nicht, dass sie es von den ganzen Streitereien mit ihm nicht gewohnt gewesen wäre, von ihm geschnitten zu werden, aber diesmal gab es doch keinen Grund dazu. Jedenfalls fiel ihr nichts ein. War er vielleicht wütend wegen ihrer Bemerkung heute morgen, als Ron sich über die Hausaufgaben beschwert hatte? Oder hatte sie ihn mal wieder herumkommandiert, ohne es zu merken? Seufzend sah sie zu Ron. Er saß in dem Sessel neben ihr und starrte stur ins Feuer.  
  
Harry müsste bald vom Quidditchtraining kommen und sie wollte die Zeit noch nutzen, die sie alleine waren.  
  
„Ron?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe. Aber wenn du es mir nicht sagst, kann ich mich dafür auch nicht entschuldigen."  
  
„Du hast gar nichts getan."Stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Oh ja, seeeehr glaubwürdig. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich auf mich los gehen. Also, was hab ich getan?"  
  
„Wer geht auf wen los?"Harry ließ sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel am Feuer fallen und sah Hermine und Ron fragend an.  
  
„Er geht gleich auf mich los, befürchte ich."Erklärte Hermine trocken und zeigte auf Ron.  
  
„Das würde unser Ronnilein doch nie tun."Lachend stießen auch Fred und George zu den dreien.  
  
„Wie war das Training?"Fragte Ron, um das Thema zu wechseln. Hermine hatte recht. Er würde wirklich am liebsten auf sie los gehen und sie anschreien. Ob sie wirklich in Fred verschossen war? Er sah seinen älteren Bruder an, der nun auf der Armlehne von Hermines Sessel hockte und irgendwas mit Harry bequatschte. Hermine schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Fred da war, weil sie schon wieder in ihren Aufsatz vertieft war und sich über ihr Pergament gebeugt hatte. Sie sah mal wieder sehr konzentriert aus und schrieb immer schneller, je mehr sie in Fahrt kam. Doch plötzlich versteifte sie sich und hörte auf zu Schreiben. Ihr Blick war allerdings immer noch auf ihre Hausaufgaben gerichtet.  
  
Rons Augen verengten sich und er sah Fred wütend an: „Was genau machst du da eigentlich?"  
  
„Was? Ich... oh." Mit feuerrotem Kopf zog er die Hand zurück, mit der er eben über Hermines Rücken gestreichelt hatte: „Tut mir leid, Mine, ich war in Gedanken."  
  
Hermine lachte nervös und winkte ab.  
  
„Ich frage gar nicht erst, an was du gedacht hast."George ließ sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen und sah seinen Zwilling amüsiert an: „Hast du Rons Gesicht gesehen? Ich dachte, er explodiert gleich in seine Einzelteile. Göttlich!"  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig."Murmelte Fred, dem das Ganze doch etwas peinlich war.  
  
„Warum hast du das dann gemacht? Du wolltest Ron doch ärgern, oder?"  
  
Kaum zu glauben. Sein blöder Zwillingsbruder schien das echt für einen Streich gehalten zu haben. Natürlich war das gut, weil so keine unangenehmen Fragen aufkamen, aber trotzdem hätte er George doch zugetraut, zu merken, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Ihm war einfach danach gewesen. Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte er zwischendurch hin und wieder an Hermine gedacht. Das war natürlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, immerhin waren sie befreundet, aber die Art, wie er an sie dachte, war untypisch. Nicht mehr als Kumpel, wie sonst immer, sondern eher als... Mädchen. Argh, das war doch wirklich lächerlich. Er kannte Hermine jetzt schon so lange und da war es doch wohl normal, dass er an sie dachte. Auch wenn er an sie als Mädchen dachte, sie war ja nun mal eins... ein sehr hübsches... _Ach, hör auf damit!  
  
_Okay, das war seltsam gewesen. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Fred ihr über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte, sondern auch der Umstand, dass sie immer noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte deswegen. Sollte Ginny am Ende Recht haben und sie war wirklich in ihn verschossen? Unsinn. Was gab es denn da schon für Anzeichen? Dass sie sich seinen Geruch so eingeprägt hatte? Dass sie in der letzten Zeit dauernd an ihn dachte? Oder dass seine Berührung sie so aus der Bahn warf? ... _Oh nein_.  
  
Hermine hatte die letzte Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen und die ganze Zeit über die Sache mit Fred nachgedacht, bis sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte: Sie würde es drauf ankommen lassen und herausfinden, ob sie wirklich in ihn verliebt war. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet kam ihr ihr Plan allerdings nicht mehr so gut vor. Sie würde all ihren Mut zusammennehmen müssen, um das durchzuziehen... und was sollte sie machen, wenn sie dann herausfand, dass sie doch nicht in ihn verliebt war und er das alles falsch verstand? Na ja, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, oder wie hieß es so schön? Sie betrat die Große Halle und steuerte auf ihren Platz zu.  
  
Gut, Fred saß schon da. Während sie an ihm vorbei lief, ließ sie ein kleines, zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier vor ihm auf den Tisch fallen und setzte sich dann schnell an ihren Platz einen Meter weiter.  
  
Neugierig entfaltete Fred den kleinen Zettel, den Hermine ihm hingeworfen hatte:  
  
**Ich möchte nach dem Unterricht gerne mit dir reden. Am Quidditchfeld?  
**  
Verwirrt sah er zu Hermine rüber und nickte ihr zu.  
  
„Ehm, also... was wolltest du? Brauchst du bei irgendwas Hilfe?" Fred war etwas nervös. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien sein Innerstes Saltos zu schlagen, als er hier alleine mit Hermine stand. „Na ja, weißt du. Es geht eigentlich um...also Ginny..."  
  
Ginny? Sie hatte sich hier mit ihm getroffen, um über seine kleine Schwester zu reden? Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, spürte er, wie sich ein dicker Klos in seinem Hals bildete.  
  
„Sie hatte da so eine Idee."  
  
„Idee?"Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr.  
  
„Ach..." _Verdammt! Tu es einfach!_ „S... sie hat mich auf etwas gebracht und ich wollte der Sache eigentlich auf den Grund gehen, also..."  
  
Bevor Fred genauer nachfragen konnte, hatte Hermine sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt, ihn etwas zu sich herunter gezogen und seine Lippen mit ihren verschlossen.  
  
_Was ist das? Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Herz gleich vor Aufregung zerspringen und meine Knie werden ganz weich...  
_  
Auch Fred spürte, wie ungewohnt heftig sein Inneres auf diesen Kuss reagierte. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich... so etwas hatte er noch bei keinem Kuss vorher verspürt.  
  
Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **_So, das vorletzte Chap =) Das nächste und letzte wird wohl ziemlich lang werden, da es eigentlich 2 Kapitel sind, die zusammengezogen werden. (Außer es fällt mal wieder etwas meiner Streichlust zum Opfer hust). Ich müsste nächste Woche oder allerlspätestens die darauf wieder zu meiner Sis können und dann an den PC. Tut mir leid, dass das alles so lange dauert verbeug Gomen nasai. _

_Danke für die Reviews! _

_black-eyed-april: So, keine Bemerkungen mehr g Ja, wir haben hier schon Sommerferien lol Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat dir gefallen, wenn du diese Geschichte nicht schon vergessen hast in der Zwischenzeit uu_

_Moin: So neu ist das Pairing nicht, bei den Englischsprachigen FFs hier gibt's ne Menge. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt._

_Gifty: Hermine x Oliver hab ich auch noch im Petto g Gibts aber auch einiges zu, bei den englischen FFs. In meiner Empfehlungsliste sind ein paar Gute. :)_

_Danke an alle, die Reviewt haben _

__

_Mata ne!_


	5. Und alles findet sich

**Und alles findet sich**

„Ehm..."Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte auf den Boden. „Tja..."Fred hatte seine Hände in den Taschen seines Umhanges vergraben und schien die Zuschauertribünen um das Quidditchfeld herum plötzlich sehr interessant zu finden. Beide wussten nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollten. Während sie sich geküsst hatten, war es, als ob eine riesige Welle über ihnen zusammenbrach und alles, was sie noch wahrgenommen hatten war der andere und dieses wunderbare Gefühl gewesen, das sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Nun jedoch, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, wurde ihnen nur allzu klar, was sie gerade getan hatten. Hermine kämpfte nun ihrerseits damit, dass sie es wirklich getan und Fred knabberte daran, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hatte. Im Gegenteil.  
  
Hermine Granger und Fred Weasley küssend auf dem Quidditchfeld.  
  
Währen beide nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich nicht anzusehen, hätten sie über diese doch recht absurde Situation vielleicht sogar gelacht.  
  
„Also ich hätte niemals, in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht, gedacht, dass so etwas mal passieren würde,"sagte Fred nun, sah jedoch immer noch über sie hinweg zu den Zuschauerreihen.  
  
„Na ja, ich auch nicht..."  
  
„Also..."Fred gab sich einen Ruck und sprach das aus, was ihm in den letzten Augenblicken durch den Kopf gegangen war: „Irgendwie... wär Ron nicht begeistert, wenn er das eben gesehen hätte."  
  
Hermine stutzte. Ron?! Wie kam er ausgerechnet jetzt auf Ron? Sie vergaß ihre Verlegenheit und sah nun fragend zu ihm auf. Nach einigen Sekunden sah auch er sie an und lächelte gequält: „Na ja, er, hm... mag dich halt sehr. Das musst du doch bemerkt haben."  
  
„Eigentlich... nicht."Sie schien wirklich überrascht. Oder eher geschockt, dachte Fred.  
  
„Na hör mal. So wie er Krum letztes Jahr bei jeder Gelegenheit schlecht gemacht hat und es sogar heute noch gerne tut. Ich dachte, du würdest... für ihn genauso fühlen... oder?"  
  
„Eigentlich... nicht."Wiederholte Hermine mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Warum war ihr das nie aufgefallen?!  
  
„Und was ist mit dir und Angelina?" OH GOTT!"Hermine schien plötzlich klar zu werden, was sie da wohl angerichtet hatte. Da hätte sie ruhig früher dran denken können, verdammt!  
  
„Angelina? Oh, ja, richtig."Fred grinste schief.  
  
„ "Oh, ja, richtig"?? Was soll das denn jetzt? Ihr seid doch ein Paar, oder?"  
  
„Na ja, "er hörte auf zu grinsen und zog eine Grimasse: „Da haben wir eigentlich nie so drüber geredet."  
  
„Aber da ist etwas und ich hab dich geküsst – OH GOTT!"  
  
„Sagtest du schon,"schmunzelte Fred, während Hermine den Kopf zu verlieren schien.  
  
„Was grinst du bitte? Das ist alles andere als zum Grinsen, ich hab etwas Schreckliches getan!"  
  
Fred bemühte sich, wieder ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich danach war. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie war ihm eher nach Fröhlichkeit zumute. Ob das an dem Kuss lag? „Hör mal, du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Zwischen mir und Angelina ist nichts. Ja, ok, wir waren zusammen auf dem Ball letztes Jahr und wir sind uns etwas... näher gekommen, aber da läuft nichts mehr. Hat nicht gefunkt."Er hoffte, dass Hermine sich jetzt beruhigen würde, sie allerdings schien noch lange nicht sorgenfrei.  
  
„Schön und gut, aber..."  
  
„Aber?"  
  
„Das mit Ron..." „Oh."Würde sie sich jetzt etwa doch Ron zuwenden? Hatte sie vielleicht schon immer Gefühle gehabt, es nur nie zugegeben und würde jetzt, wo sie wusste, was er fühlte, zu ihm gehen? Ach, Mist. Fred spürte plötzlich den Drang, seinem kleinen Bruder eins überzubraten.  
  
„Ich muss das erst mal verarbeiten."Hermine sah wieder zu Boden. Diesmal allerdings nicht aus Scham. Dieser „Test"hatte Klarheit bringen sollen und statt dessen war sie noch verwirrter als vorher.

„Ron ist seit Jahren einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich kenne ihn und kann ihn einschätzen. Ja, das wäre dann pro..."Sie saß alleine in ihrem Schlafraum auf ihrem Bett und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Papier. „Aber wir streiten auch oft und er kann so... nervtötend sein... Er beschützt mich aber auch immer, wenn Malfoy mich beleidigt..." Seufzend sah sie auf ihre Liste. „Das ist doch bescheuert."Sie ließ die Tinte auf dem Pergament mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden. Dieser Listenmist brachte doch nichts. Sie musste auf ihr Herz hören, ganz einfach.  
  
„Hey, Hermine! Du hast Post! Komm runter!"  
  
Das war doch Harry... Post?  
  
„Die Eule hier ist gerade angekommen, ist für dich."Harry setzte sich wieder zu Ron, der gerade gegen George Schach spielte. Fred und Lee Jordan saßen etwas abseits. Hermine ging auf die Schleiereule zu, die neben dem Schachbrett hockte und nahm das Pergament von ihrem Bein. Die Eule flatterte wieder davon.  
  
„Von wem?"Fragte Harry und löste seinen Blick vom Schachbrett.  
  
„Viktor."  
  
„Ooooh!"  
  
Hermine sah verwirrt von dem Brief auf. Dieses „oh"war sicherlich nicht von Harry gekommen.  
  
Fred und Ron sahen sich wütend an; „Was „oh"?!"Fragten sie sich gleichzeitig.  
  
Hermine ignorierte die beiden und ließ sich an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes nieder, an dem Ginny saß und die Szene über ihr Buch hinweg beobachtet hatte. Einige Minuten saßen die beiden schweigend da und Hermine war in den Brief vertieft.  
  
„Was schreibt er?"  
  
„Was?"Hermine sah wieder auf: „Ach, nichts Besonderes. Wie es mit dem Training läuft, so was halt."  
  
„Dann hat er dich also nicht wieder zu sich eingeladen?"  
  
Sie kam nicht sofort dazu, auf Ginnys Frage zu antworten, da Fred sich in dem Sessel neben Ginny niederließ und sie genauso fragend anblickte wie seine Schwester.  
  
„Ehm... nein. Natürlich sagt er, es würde ihn freuen, aber er weiss ja auch, dass die Situation in unserer Welt momentan sehr kompliziert ist."  
  
Ginny lächelte: „Wenn er dich unbedingt sehen will, kann er ja nach London kommen. Das wär sowieso besser so herum... meinst du nicht, Fred?" Sie sah ihren älteren Bruder erwartungsvoll an und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sie sah, wie Ginny ein Grinsen unterdrückte.  
  
„Klar,"antwortete Fred. Dann kann ich ihm einen Klatscher an den Kopf ballern.  
  
„Und er könnte sein Englisch verbessern,"fuhr Ginny fröhlich fort.  
  
„Vielleicht lernt er dann auch, Hermines Namen auszusprechen,"kam es sarkastisch von Ron, während seine Königin gerade Georges König lynchte.  
  
„Sehr lustig, Ron. Bulgarisch ist ganz anders als Englisch (Deutsch drop), natürlich hat er da Probleme mit einigen Wörtern und Namen."  
  
„Haben seine Probleme beim Laufen auch etwas damit zu tun, dass der Boden in England so anders ist, als der in Bulgarien oder liegt es einfach an der Erdanziehungskraft in den verschiedenen Teilen der Erde?"Schoss er zurück und funkelte Hermine an.  
  
„Erdanziehungskraft? Neues Wort gelernt?"Fragte sie aufgebracht. Warum musste er sich nur immer wie ein kompletter Vollidiot benehmen? Selbst wenn er Gefühle für sie hatte, war das kein Grund, gleich Streit anzufangen!  
  
„Willst du sagen ich sei dumm?!"  
  
„Nein, ich will sagen, dass das Kind in dir sich verdammte Mühe dabei gibt, zu verhindern, dass du anfängst, dich reifer zu benehmen!"  
  
Alle anderen im Raum starrten die beiden gebannt an. Sie hatten zwar schon öfter miterlebt, wie die beiden sich stritten, aber diesmal schien etwas anders zu sein.  
  
„Ihr werdet euch doch jetzt wohl nicht wegen Krum gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen?"Versuchte Harry seine beiden besten Freunde zu beruhigen.  
  
„Er hat angefangen!"Schrie Hermine.  
  
Gerade als Ron seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, kam ihm Harry zuvor: „Du weißt doch, dass er Krum nicht sonderlich mag."  
  
„Dann soll er nicht zuhören, wenn ich mit ANDEREN über ihn rede! Verdammt, musst du immer auf seiner Seite sein, Harry?"  
  
„Er ist auf meiner Seite, weil ich Recht habe! Krum ist ein entenfüßiger Idiot!"Zischte Ron.  
  
„Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite,"murmelte Harry resignierend und entschied, sich besser heraus zu halten.  
  
Hermine sah Ron geschockt an. Er schien von einer Sekunde auf die andere aggressiver geworden zu sein, als er je bei einem ihrer Streits vorher war. Wie er sie anstarrte...  
  
„Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt,"meldete sich Fred zu Wort: „Hört lieber auf, ehe ihr noch etwas bereut."  
  
Ron löste seinen wütenden Blick von Hermine und schaute statt dessen seinen älteren Bruder an: „Was geht dich das an?"  
  
„Du bist mein Bruder und ich bin mit Hermine befreundet, also-„  
  
„BEFREUNDET? Das ich nicht lache! Du hast es doch genauso auf sie abgesehen wie Krum!"  
  
„Sei still Ron,"kam es von Ginny, die sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte. Doch zu spät. Hermine war schon aufgesprungen und in Richtung Schlafräume verschwunden. „Lasst mich in Ruhe! Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr könnt später wieder rein! Macht lieber eure Hausaufgaben!"Rief Hermine genervt, da sie dachte, ihre Zimmergenossinnen stünden wieder vor der Tür und würden versuchen, aus ihr herauszubekommen, was passiert war. Sie hatten die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum ja nicht mitbekommen. Doch als sich die Tür öffnete, stand nicht etwa Lavender vor ihr, sondern Fred.  
  
„Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben aber schon gemacht,"witzelte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Ha ha,"kam es trocken von Hermine, die wieder auf ihrem Bett hockte.  
  
Er ließ sich auf dem Bett gegenüber von Hermines nieder und schaute sie besorgt an: „Lavender tobt gerade durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, weil sie nicht weiss, was los ist." „Ihr Pech... Moment mal!"Sie starrte ihn an, als sei er ein Geist: „Jungs können nicht zu uns hochkomme, wie... Die Treppe wird doch zur Rutschbahn, wenn ein Junge sie betritt."  
  
„Etwas Klettern, Hangeln und ein paar blaue Flecken,"erklärte er; „Und als ich dann endlich oben war, ist mir eingefallen, dass ich nicht wusste, in welchem Zimmer du bist. Ich hab ein paar Erstklässlerinnen den Schock ihres Lebens versetzt, glaub ich."  
  
Hermine lachte. Die Wut, die sie eben noch gespürt hatte, schien verflogen.  
  
„Geht's dir besser?"  
  
„Ja... Ron hat mich einfach zur Weißglut gebracht... mal wieder. Was sollte überhaupt diese Bemerkung mit dir?"  
  
„Ginny. Sie hat ihm wohl vor einigen Tagen gesteckt, du würdest auf mich stehen."  
  
„Oh..."Hermine wurde rot. _Notiz an mich: Ginny den Marsch blasen._  
  
„Ich wird ihr morgen etwas Juckpulver in den Umhang schütten,"sagte Fred, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.  
  
Sie lächelte gequält und holte tief Luft: „Wegen vorhin, das mit dem Kuss... tut mir lei-"  
  
„Halt!"Fuhr er dazwischen und hob eine Hand: „Entschuldige dich nicht. Für so etwas schönes entschuldigt man sich nicht, das is nich richtig."  
  
Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. _Was...?_  
  
Hatte es ihm gefallen und er sah vielleicht doch mehr in ihr als die beste Freundin seines kleinen Bruders? Aber... Ron würde sicher wieder auf ihn losgehen ...  
  
Wie gerne würde sie jetzt einfach zu ihm herüber gehen und...  
  
Aber wenn Ron sich deswegen mit seinem Bruder zerstritt und das nur wegen ihr?  
  
In diesem Moment kam Hedwig durch das geöffnete Fenster geflattert und landete auf Hermines Schoß. Sie hatte ein Stück Pergament um ihr Bein gebunden. Fred sah Hedwig neugierig an und setzte sich neben Hermine, die gerade die Nachricht entrollte.  
  
_**Es ist ok.**_  
  
„Rons Handschrift..."Murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Als ich den anderen verkündet habe, dass ich zu dir gehe, ist er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich dachte, er wär wütend, aber er ist wohl in die Eulerei..."Er sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Nachricht herunter.  
  
Hedwig knabberte kurz an Hermines Umhang und flog dann wieder davon.  
  
„Ist es okay?"Fragte Fred und drehte Hermines Kopf so, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick ernst an, als würde sie nachdenken. Dann jedoch erhellte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Er nahm das als ein Ja und zog sie zu sich heran...  
  
Ihre Lippen sind so weich. Dieses Gefühl...  
  
„AAAAAAH! HERMINE! Und... ein Weasley-Zwilling?!"  
  
Die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander, brachen jedoch sofort in Gelächter aus, als sie eine völlig perplexe Lavender in der Tür stehen sahen.  
  
„Hm, jetzt dürfte es bald das ganze Schloss wissen,"grinste Hermine.  
  
Fred sah immer noch höchst amüsiert zu Lavender, die mit tellergroßen Augen auf das Bild vor sich starrte. Kein Zweifel, sie fand, was sie gesehen hatte so brisant, dass sie es nicht für sich behalten würde  
  
„Ich bin Fred, nur um das klar zu stellen,"erklärte er fröhlich und wandte sich dann wieder an Hermine: „Na, geben wir ihr richtig etwas zum Erzählen." Damit küsste er sie wieder. Diesmal allerdings verlangender und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge durch ihren Körper flattern.  
  
Und während Lavender den Tatort verließ, um schnellstmöglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu laufen, vergaßen Fred und Hermine die Welt um sich herum...  
  
Ende. 

**A/N: **

_Endlich :) Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich etwas gelohnt. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber früher gings nicht Xx Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen und das Ende ist nicht enttäuschend oder so schwitz_

_Danke für alle Reviews! Hab mich wirklich drüber gefreut, dass euch die Story gefallen hat! Vielleicht sieht man sich ja in einer anderen Story von mir :)_

_Mata ne!_

_P.S. Oi, am ende doch weniger geworden, als es bei mir aufm Papier aussah, dabei schreib ich doch so klein uu_


End file.
